


Double Drabble: Knave.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Green Day RPS
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Knave.

Billie Joe wasn't an obnoxious brat; he just played one on stage. And off stage. And while around everyone. It was just something he did, like not brush his hair, or never phone home.

He liked the looks it brought. Punker-than-thou, Mike had put it one night. Then he had pushed Billie back against the wall and kissed his cocky grin away. The wider the smirk was, the more he played around on stage, the harder and harsher Mike would fuck him later.

Billie figured it was his reward since Mike never told him to stop. Actually, Mike seemed to like it. He'd drink it up even more than the crowds did. And so Billie'd wink at Mike in the mirror while applying his eyeshadow. _Later_ , it promised. _I'll break every rule, cross every line, push everything past control._ He'd towel-dry his hair, gel it into place, then catch Mike's eye and smile slowly. Naughtily.

And Mike would lick his lips. Slowly. With promise.

Then Mike would turn back to tuning his bass, which really was just an excuse to show Billie just how Mike would hold him later. How he could clench and release, stroke and bruise.

Fucking cocktease.


End file.
